


Smoke

by rainysea



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysea/pseuds/rainysea
Summary: Bucky hangs out with Clint while the others are out for a mission, but there's this smoke smell that won't quit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Is it smokey or smoky? What is spelling.

“Hey.”

Clint smiled at Bucky where he was leaning against the doorway like some goddamn 40’s pin-up. He stared a bit. Bucky was extra stupid handsome today. “What’s up?” he prompted when it seemed like Bucky was just going to stare back.

Bucky straightened. “You, uh, doing anything today?” he asked, looking around at Clint and his living room, like he already knew Clint didn’t.

“Naw just, you know, fletching,” he held up an arrow shaft. It was late Friday afternoon. He used to be cooler than this. Actually, huh, being a secret agent his schedule had always been anything but normal. He only knew it was Friday cause JARVIS had said so when he woke up.

Bucky gave him an easy grin back. Clint could swear he was smoldering at him, but that might’ve been his own wishful thinking.

“Great. I, uh, I’ll order pizza. And video games? Got the new expansion pack.” He caught sight of Clint’s arrow supplies on the coffee table. “Or, watch a movie and you can continue with that.”

“Or both?” Clint grinned. “You must be really bored with everyone else away on a mission if you’ve resorted to killing time with me.” Clint had the incredibly lame injury of his elbow, making it tricky to pull. It’d be a few more days, Nat had insisted. He listened to her because she was all sorts of scary and totally had nothing to do with her alpha growl. Bucky still wasn’t cleared for duty, but he would be soon.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Hanging out with you is easy,” he said and dragged a bunch of blankets he’d been hiding behind the doorway in after him and dumped them all over the couch.

“Is this your bedding?” Clint wondered, pushing the comforter off his head. “Why’s it so smoky?”

“I’m cold,” Bucky growled and gave him sort of a funny look. “And it is not smoky.”

Hours later had most of the pizza’s devoured and them up three levels. Clint was loosing, badly. He threw down his controller to give Bucky a baleful look. “You’re like, 172, you’re not supposed to be good at this. At least Steve lives up to the stereo-type.”

“Games aren’t Steve’s thing,” which was true enough. He’d caught onto the rest of technology though.

Clint gave a dramatic sigh and plopped back before sniffing again. “Seriously, is something on fire somewhere?” Clint eyed the vents suspiciously. “It’s too cold for a BBQ. And too high.”

“It’s nothing, Clint,” Bucky muttered. “What movie do you-”

“J, you’d tell us if something was on fire right?”

“Of course Agent Barton.”

“Like, I can understand programming you to kill-off Bucky, but Tony likes me, right?”

“Sir is quite fond of you, Agent Barton. And it is in his better interest that Sergeant Barnes is in one piece.”

Bucky scowled up at the ceiling. Clint snickered. He still wasn’t over that Tony and Steve were an item, let alone a bonded one.

“So nothing’s on fire?” he asked after a moment of silence save for the game loading screen.

“Its probably just the BBQ pizza doll, do you want to keep playing?”

“Naw, let’s watch-” Bucky’s words caught up with him. Did Bucky just call him doll? “A movie. Babe?” He tired out cause he wanted in on whatever joke this was.

Or not joke. He just wanted in.

Bucky looked taken aback for a spit second before his face split into a pleased grin, if a touch feral. “I was think-”

“The others have returned and it seems Captain Rogers would like to talk to you Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky scowled. “Tell him I’m busy.”

“I’m afraid they’re already here.”

Clint and Bucky both looked to the door before Steve burst in still reeking of a fight. “Bucky?!” He looked way too alarmed.

Clint sat up straight and looked around. “Did something go wrong?”

This seemed to bring Steve up short. “What?”

“What happened? Do you need help?”

“What- Do, do you need help?” Steve threw back at him in utter confusion.

“No? Did you get the bad guys?”

“Yes.” Steve stared at them, eyes moving wildly between them.

Clint glanced at Bucky and raised an eyebrow.

Bucky heaved an irritated sigh. “We’re fine, Steve. I told you it’d be fine.”

Clint frowned. “What, did you think the building would implode with only Bucky and me around? We’re not that much of a disaster.” Really, Steve’s head was in one piece right now because Clint had put an arrow through a monster creeping up on him at the last fight.

“No, of course you aren’t, I just-”

“Steve, I told you it’d be fine, JARVIS would’ve said something,” they heard Tony before they saw him. “I- whoa!” he stopped short and threw a hand over his nose. “Jeeze Barnes, did you piss all over everything too?”

Bucky growled at him. A real, straight-up not fucking around, I’m-the Winter-Soldier growl.

Tony backed up a step. “Calm down, alright. No one’s after Katniss.”

“Why would anyone be after me?”

“Well, Steve thought Bucky would, but I told him Bucky had said he didn’t react the same way.”

“I didn’t give Banner a blood sample so you all could gossip about me.”

“You smell it too? J said nothing was on fire-”

“Fucks sake, it’s me Clint,” Bucky sent him a withering look.

Clint puzzled over that. “Your scent’s smoky, sure but-”

“He’s in rut, bird-brain.”

“Tony!”

“You are?” Clint gaped at him.

Bucky shrugged. “Sure.”

“But, shouldn’t you be after your mate- Oh.” Clint stared at him, wide-eyed.

Bucky huffed. “If you want me to leave, I can.”

“You sure? You don’t look like it.”

“Shut up Stark.”

Clint looked at Steve. “So you ran in here cause Bucky’s in rut? Why?”

“I mean, I thought you’d be in danger.”

“Robocop’s knock-off cocktail seems to have given him some chill, while yours makes you have zero. It isn’t the same,” Tony looked far too amused.

“It always wasn’t the same.”

Clint’s brain was still trying to catch up. “What, so you thought he’d have me shoved in a closet with granola bars while he guarded the door?”

“You what?” Bucky guffawed.

“We hadn’t been together long,” Steve muttered.

“It wasn’t so bad, I had my tablet, and it was only a couple hours. I made great progress on schematics till I convinced Steve to let me out so we could fuck it out.”

Bucky laughed. “Does it look like he’d locked away to you? Or smell in distress?”

“No. But instincts-”

“He’s comfortable and fed and safe,” Bucky gestured at Clint.

“But the fucking?” Clint blurt out.

“Why do you think I’ve had a pillow in my lap?” Bucky said flatly.

Clint suddenly wanted to yank the pillow away and sit on him because yeah, that smell was Bucky, now that he was paying attention. “You could’ve said something.”

“I didn’t know how you’d take it.”

They stared at each other.

Tony started laughing. “It’s pretty fucking obvious how he’d take it.”

Bucky glanced at Clint, a bit uncertainly.

Clint huffed. As a beta he may not go dumping pheromones over everything, but at this point everyone had mentioned his mooning over Bucky at least once within the last month. “Nat’s been laughing at me for weeks. She says my pining is pathetic.”

“It’s cute,” Tony said.

“I didn’t notice,” Steve muttered.

“You’ve been, let’s say, pleasantly distracted,” Clint leered, because Steve was sweet enough on Tony to be cavity inducing.

Steve blushed.

“C’mon, let’s leave these two to fuck it out,” Tony said, tugging Steve away, leaving the other two alone again.

“I’d take it anyway I could. For the record,” Clint said suddenly.

“What? Oh.” Bucky rewound the conversation. “Yeah?” A hopeful smile crept across his face.

“Yeah,” Clint tossed the pillow out of the way and straddled Bucky’s lap. Bucky’s breath hitched a bit, hands coming to grip his hips. Clint wondered what it would take to make him moan. “I’m all for fucking it out.”


End file.
